A Day at Shooting Range
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -Gumi, IA, Mayu, Nero/Saat rencana mereka berkaraoke gagal hari itu, mereka beralih kegiatan menjadi ... menembak?/Untuk meramaikan #VocaSportFest yang diadakan Panda Dayo


**A Day at Shooting Range**

 **Megpoid GUMI** _ **by**_ **INTERNET Co. Ltd., IA ~ARIA ON THE PLANETES~** _ **by**_ **1** **st** **Place Co. Ltd., MAYU** _ **by**_ **EXIT TUNES, Akita Nero** _ **by his respective creator**_

 **No profit taken in any form**

 **-OoO-**

"Yaaaaah, tempat karaoke-nya penuh ..." Ujar gadis berambut hijau itu menatap pintu kaca berwarna biru gelap dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Karaoke sedang penuh, datang lagi lain waktu!' tertempel di pintu.

"Apa boleh buat? Kita juga tidak memesan tempat dari kemarin." Timpal gadis berambut _cream_ panjang bergelombang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Empat sekawan itu menghela nafas pendek.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan satu-satunya lelaki di kelompok itu sambil menatap temannya yang berambut _pink_ pucat yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hmm ... bagaimana ya? Ada yang punya pendapat?" Jawabnya kebingungan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya.

"Omong-omong, bukankah ada tempat untuk menembak dalam ruangan di sini? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Nero sudah punya kartu anggota di sana." Pemuda berambut pirang yang disebut namanya itu bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana gadis itu tahu kalau dia sudah menjadi _member_ di sana?

"Bukankah menembak agak sedikit seram, Mayu- _chan_?" Tanya si rambut hijau sambil tertawa dengan nada terpaksa.

"Tapi boleh juga sepertinya. Aku sendiri belum pernah merasakan memegang senjata api, apalagi menembakkannya." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil 'Aria' itu. Mendengar hal tersebut, Nero hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa di sana, kalau sampai tempatnya penuh. Tapi baiklah. Ayo ke sana!" Kata pemuda itu mengiyakan keputusan teman-temannya.

"Eeeeeee?! Kita serius pergi menembak?!" Teriak gadis berambut hijau itu kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Nero pun setuju dengan kedua temannya itu. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa kalau bermain dengan senjata api sangatlah berbahaya.

"Jangan khawatir, Gumi. Di sana akan diajari standar prosedur keamanan untuk menembak. Jadi santai saja. Lagipula kita hanya akan menembak kertas target saja di sana, bukan untuk _duel_ seperti yang ada di film-film barat." Kata Nero berusaha meyakinkan temannya. Gumi pun menyerah dan berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis berambut _pink_ pucat itu, sementara Nero dan gadis berambut _cream_ panjang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Hei, Mayu. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku punya kartu itu?" Bisik sang pemuda yang merasa risih karena privasinya seperti di'serang' oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

"Wajar 'kan kalau pacarmu tahu tentang hal itu, _Ne-ro-ku-n~_." Balas gadis itu dengan penekanan 'manis' di bagian belakangnya sambil tersenyum manis. Meskipun begitu, Nero merasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Mayu.

"Uh... Ya sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi." Jawab Nero menghela nafas, menyerah dengan keadaan. Masih bagus uangnya tidak diambil, katanya dalam hati.

 **-OoO-**

Singkat cerita, mereka berempat sudah berada di dalam lobi tempat menembak yang disebutkan oleh Mayu. Setelah mengurus lembar pendaftaran dan administrasi, mereka pun turun ke lantai bawah tanah, di mana tempat untuk menembak sudah disediakan.

"Woah, panjang juga." Aria mengomentari ruangan tempat mereka akan menembak. Kekaguman tergambar jelas dari kata-katanya.

"Umumnya, jarak menembak untuk pistol biasa hanya sejauh sepuluh sampai lima belas meter. Tapi aku pernah melihat seseorang membawa senapan ke sini, yang bisa mencapai tiga puluh meter saat menembak." Balas Nero santai.

"Tapi ruangan ini sepertinya tidak sampai tiga puluh meter ..." Timpal Gumi memerhatikan ruangan itu sejenak.

"Tenti saja. Secara, orang yang membawa senapan itu langsung diperingati oleh petugas saat ia merakit senapannya." Jawab Nero santai.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan tunjukkan dulu bagaimana posisi yang benar saat akan menembak. Perhatikan saja, karena mungkin kalian tidak bisa mendengarku saat aku mulai menembak." Kata Nero sambil memakai penutup telinga. Yang lainnya pun ikut memakai penutup telinga sembari pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil posisi setelah ia memastikan ketiga temannya telah benar-benar memakai penutup telinga.

Kaki kirinya diletakkan selangkah dari kaki kanannya yang menyamping, lalu perlahan ia meluruskan kedua lengannya yang memegang erat pistol tersebut. Para gadis memerhatikan posisi tubuh pemuda itu dengan seksama. Jari telunjuk kanannya sudah bersiap di pelatuknya, dan jempolnya memutar kenop pengaman pistol tersebut. Kertas target pun sudah bergerak menjauhi pemuda itu. Setelah ia memastika kertasnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi, ia pun langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Gemerincing selonsong peluru menggema, seiring dengan dua belas tembakan beruntun yang pemuda itu lakukan, disusul dengan suara khas pistol yang saat ditekan namun tidak berisi peluru –menandakan kalau pelurunya sudah habis. Nero pun menekan tombol yang berada tepat di sebelah ia berdiri, dan kertas itupun mendekat kepada sang penembak. Dia mengambil kertas itu, lalu menunjukkannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Nanti hasilnya seperti ini, lihat di mana saja tembakan kalian melubangi kertas ini dan hitung jumlah angka yang kalian dapat." Kata Nero sambil menunjukkan kertas itu.

"Kau tidak mengenai tengahnya, Nero- _san_?" Tanya Gumi melihat bagian tengah kertas yang luput dari tembakan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak sehebat itu dalam menembak. Bahkan, baru sebulan terakhir aku menjadi anggota di sini." Jawab Nero sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

Lalu sekarang giliran teman-temannya untuk mencoba. Nero memperhatikan dari belakang, barangkali ada yang butuh bantuan.

"Ooop, berat juga ternyata." Celetuk Mayu mengangkat pistol yang ia pegang. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Mayu mulai menembak, disusul dengan Gumi.

Nero berpikir kalau mungkin Aria juga akan segera menembak. Tapi ia melihat gadis berambut _pink_ itu kesulitan menempatkan badannya. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Nero pun menghampiri temannya itu. Dia menepuk pundaknya, untuk memberi tahu sesuatu. Lalu berdiri seperti posisinya tadi saat menembak. Hanya saja, kali ini ia meletakkan kaki kanannya di depan dan pelatuknya berada di telunjuk kirinya. Setelah gadis itu memerhatikan dengan baik, ia memberi tanda kalau dia sudah paham dan Nero pun memberikan pistolnya kembali. Tak lama Aria mulai menembak dan Nero kembali ke belakang.

'Sepertinya mereka tidak apa-apa.' Kata Nero dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia melihat lengan Gumi yang terlihat agak bergetar.

'Aaaa, sepertinya dia agak gemetar.' Katanya dalam hati. Nero tadinya memutuskan untuk membantu gadis berambut hijau itu. Namun, dia urung lakukan karena dua hal: Karena tembakan Gumi tidak meleset terlalu jauh dari sasarannya, dan karena ia tidak mau mati muda karena ditembak oleh Mayu –terlebih melihat hasil tembakannya hampir semua bersarang di tengah.

Mereka pun kembali dengan membawa masing-masing tiga lembar kertas dan menghitung jumlah skor yang mereka peroleh. Selagi mereka menghitung, pemuda satu-satunya itu menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah kertas sasaran yang telah ia tembaki.

"Hei, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Nero menghampiri mereka, dan melihat masing-masing kertas. Dia melihat kertas milik gadis berambut lurus itu, lalu menatap sang pemilik kertas.

"Aria hebat juga, ternyata. Dasar memang, mantan pemanah." Puji Nero dengan sedikit nada meledek. Memang, dia melihat kalau ketepatan menembaknya semakin membaik untuk setiap kertas. Tapi ia pikir, itu sangat wajar mengingat Aria sendiri bukanlah orang awam dalam hal membidik sasarannya –dia hanya butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan senjata yang ia pegang.

Kekagumannya langsung sirna setelah melihat kertas sasaran Mayu. Hampir semua tembakannya berada di lingkaran paling tengah, dan tingkat ketepatannya bahkan lebih tinggi dari Aria. Nero menelan ludahnya, bersyukur kalau di sini tidak boleh membawa senjata api sembarangan –Nero masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri. Lalu ia melihat kertas sasaran milik Gumi yang terlihat tidak memiliki lubang sebanyak milik Aria atau Mayu.

'Wajar, namanya juga pemula.' Pikir Nero melihat kertas milik Gumi. Ia berasumsi kalau lengannya belum kuat untuk menahan beban senjata api tersebut, dan berakibat pada beberapa tembakannya yang benar-benar luput dari sasaran.

"Bagaimana? Boleh juga 'kan, sesekali memegang pistol?" Tanya Nero santai. Gumi menggangguk lemas, dan Mayu tersenyum kecil.

"Rasanya agak lain dengan memanah karena ini jauh lebih kecil dibanding panah yang paling pendek sekalipun." Jawab Aria mengeluarkan pendapatnya mengenai menembak. Nero mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya, bisakah kita melakukan _akimbo_ kalau sudah mahir?" Tanya Gumi penasaran. Nero hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film. Buktinya kau memegang satu saja sudah gemetar." Jawab Nero dengan nada jahil. Mulut Gumi mengerucut, seringai Nero melebar.

 **-OoO-**

"Mau taruhan? Kita beradu skor, dan yang skornya paling kecil akan membayar makan malam!" Kata gadis berambut _pink_ itu berapi-api sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu bukannya sudah ditentukan kalau Gumi yang akan membayar?" Tanya Mayu sambil menunjuk Gumi yang terkulai lemas saat mendengar kalimat dari temannya itu.

"Atau kita lakukan seperti ini saja, kau dan Aria bertanding. Aku dan Gumi akan bertaruh siapa yang menang. Yang kalah bertanding dan kalah taruhan membagi dua bayaran makan, setuju?" Kata Nero mengajukan idenya. Seringai tipis muncul dari bibir Aria.

"Takut kalah?"

"Malas." Balas Nero singkat. Tapi di dalam batinnya, ia mengakui kemampuan Aria dan Mayu walaupun ia baru melihat mereka menembak hari ini.

"Sudahlah. Biar saja Nero- _kun_ tidak bermain." Timpal Mayu singkat. Nero menghela nafasnya lega.

"Oooh, kenapa ini? Apakah kau melindungi pacarmu?" Balas Aria sambil bersiul-siul dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin memilikinya selamanya~" Jawab Mayu sambil mencekik leher Nero dan menodongkan pistolnya ke kepalanya.

"OI! Bukankah itu berbahaya?!" Teriak Nero panik, untungnya ia bisa melepas cekikan lengan Mayu dengan mudah karena hanya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Kalian diskusikan di belakang, kita bersiap menembak. Oke?" Mereka berempat mengangguk dan bergerak ke tempat masing-masing.

"Sekarang, Nero- _san_ mau bertaruh untuk siapa?" Tanya Gumi kepada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menentukan duluan?" Jawab Nero melipat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah ... aku bertaruh untuk Mayu- _chan_!" Kata Gumi setelah agak lama menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku juga bertaruh untuk Mayu." Timpal pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sontak gadis berambut hijau itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kah?" Tanya Gumi khawatir.

"Lebih untung seperti itu 'kan? Kalaupun nanti Aria yang menang, uang makan yang kau keluarkan lebih murah dibanding kalau aku bertaruh pada Aria." Jawab Nero dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Meskipun kau nyaris kehilangan nyawa seperti tadi?"

"Hngh!"

"Oooi! Kalian sudah siap?" Ujar Nero berteriak kepada kedua penembak di depan mereka setelah ia dan Gumi memakai penutup telinga mereka.

"Oke!" Balas Aria dan Mayu sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya, pertanda kalau mereka juga sudah siap. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka pun mulai menembak.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan beruntun terus dilakukan oleh kedua penembak. Gumi memerhatikan dengan semangat, penasaran dengan siapa yang menang. Tapi Nero hanya tertawa miris melihat mereka berdua.

'Ini 'kan adu akurasi. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali menembaknya?'

KLIK! KLIK!

Aria dan Mayu selesai di saat yang bersamaan. Nero dan Gumi menghampiri mereka untuk melihat hasilnya. Mereka menunggu dengan tegang selagi kertas sasaran mereka bergerak mendekati mereka.

"Ah, bukankah ini terlalu tipis hasilnya?" Celetuk Nero saat melihat sekilas kedua kertas yang mendekat itu.

.

.

.

"Gah! Kalian curang! Hmph!" Teriak Aria merajuk. Kini mereka sedang berada di kedai _yakisoba_ tak jauh dari lapangan tembak. Mayu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Aria yang baru saja kalah taruhan dengan skor tipis.

"Taruhan adalah taruhan. Selamat makan!" Kata Nero menyantap makanan miliknya.

"Bukankah kalian berdua harusnya memilih antara aku atau Mayu?!" Tanya Aria kesal.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku dan Gumi akan bertaruh siapa yang menang, tidak bilang kalau masing-masing harus memilih satu di antara kalian." Jawab Nero mengulang apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan! Nanti makanannya dingin!" Kata Gumi buru-buru melerai Aria dan Nero. Sedangkan Mayu sudah makan selagi mereka berdebat.

 **-Fin-**

 **A/N:**

 **Kengo di sini! Kembali untuk *coret*ngelunasin utang*coret* meramaikan** _ **event**_ **yang kali ini diadakan oleh Panda Dayo yang bernama "Vocaloid Sports Festival"!**

 **Jadi sebenernya,** _ **fic**_ **ini tadinya mau ditulis dengan tema berkuda, cuma sayang idenya hilang di tengah jalan (saya malah keingetan kuda kembar terus malah). Jadi akhirnya beberapa hari sebelum** _ **deadline**_ **, turun ilham (?) kepada saya untuk mengganti tema menjadi menembak. Sebelumnya malah mau memanah, karena seminggu yang lalu adik saya beli panah. Tapi karena bingung latar ceritanya mau di mana, akhirnya saya ubah menjadi menembak.**

 **Dan jujur, saya gak begitu ngedalemin olahraga menembak ini karena saya kepepet** _ **deadline**_ **seperti biasa. Jadi kalau isinya ada yang salah, tolong dimaklumi.** **Dan untunglah ini** _ **fic**_ **gak jadi drabble. Bisa dibakar saya.**

 **Okelah, saya sudahi dulu celotehan saya. Nantikan lagi kemunculan saya ya~ HA HA HA~!**


End file.
